Amy the madness returns
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: Amy/Alice goes into wonderland but then her parents get her help. Will she be able to get a way from wonderland or will in take her in? Note: Sonamy then Shadamy


**Hey guys so this popped into my head just thinking I should write it down for u guys. And the story takes place in 1900s**

Amy's Pov

"It all started with the rabbit hole. I was playing and I fell then I was in a place called wonderland. I wish I didn't but now Wonderland is after me I don't want to go back. But I don't need help. I can save myself. I have to go I have to go meet the man who is going to my children's father." I wrote in my book. I got up and put on a blue dress that was down to my knee and black and white pantyhose and some light black boots that almost come up to my knee. My hair is long almost past my butt I put it in a braid and put on black gloves and rush down stairs when I heard Mr. Eggman calling me. But before I go down stairs I pit on my necklace it's gold and it looks like a rose. This is all I have to my parents they died in a fire.

No Pov

"Well there you are all ready to go I hope Alice?" Mr. Eggmen said taking her hand. "Yea I guess well we're is he?" Amy said looking around. "He's not hear yet but his name is Mike you know Justin's Son...and when he comes smile please?" said. Right after that a car pulled up. "Oh great a other rich one." Amy thinking to herself.

Amy's Pov

A man comes out and helps Mike out he is a brown hedgehog with gold eyes all the rich have gold eyes. I was born with green eyes. I was rich but then the fire came...

Well Mike was wearing a white shirt and black pants and a red tie. For me I'm guessing. He was 18 maybe even 19 I'm 15 turning 16 in a month. He walked over to me held out his hand I put a little smile on my face and took his hand. He kissed it. How much I wanted to hit him...well then we all went in and sat down for some tea.

No Pov.

"Well I will leave you to alone so you can get to know each other." Mr. Eggman said.

"So Alice...What do you like to do?" Mike said looking around the room. A fireplace love seats and chairs a table and a bog rug. Some toys all round to.

"Oh nothing really read,draw,sing,walk,dream, oh I love dreaming I daydream all the time." Amy said smiling. "What do you daydream about." Mike asked. "I will get her she is the most pretty one in all of England." Mike said thinking to himself.

"Wonderland...I miss that place so much but if I go back...never mind what do u like to do?" Amy said looking at him with her fake smile. "I can show you if you want...?" Mike said getting up. He walked over to Amy/Alice and took her hand and helped her up. He took her to the door and was about to leave when..."Were are you two going if I may ask?" Mr. Eggman asked walking over to the two. "I was going to take Alice out to the market and show her my house maybe..." Mike said with a strong hold on her hand. "Ok then Alice be home by 11 or else young lady..."

With Mike and Amy/Alice in the car

"So Alice do you have any good man in your life?" Mike said slidding next to her. "Oh no I don't wh..." Amy was cut off by a kiss. Mike then stopped and smiled. When they stopped the we're at some very rich home. Mike took Amy in his arms and walled her up to the door. He unlocked it and walked in she followed. "Ahh master can we get you anything at all and for you miss..." a Black wolf asked "nothing but you know the rules no one in my room when "she" is here." Mike said pulling Amy closer to him. The wolf walked away and Mike and Amy went up some stairs down a hall up a few more stairs and then Mike opened the door.

Amy's Pov

When I walked I saw a big room. A king size bed in the middle of the room and two desks pushed up to the wall then there was a bathroom in the next room and a walk in closet. The rug was tan a light tan and the walls almost the same color but darker. I walked in a little more when I heard a click I turned a round and saw Mike near the door. To be honest I was getting sacred. Mike walked over to me and started to kiss me down my neck. He pulled me over to the bed and pushed me lightly.

No Pov

Mike got on top of her and kissed her again. Amy tried to push him off but couldn't. She knew what would happen she would be his. With all her might she push him off. Amy ran to the door but it was locked. Mike ran over to her and graded her wrist. Amy bit him and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked around while Mike banged on the door. Amy found a window. "What it's locked o h God help me!" Amy said looking how to get out. "Alice...Come on come out I'm sorry" Mike said.

Amy looked around some more. Then broke the window and climbed out. She ran down the street. She ran all the way to the pier. She sat down and was thinking to herself.

Amy's Pov

"Why...Why can't...I remember what happened that night...I miss you guys..." I was thinking about my parents and I started to cry. Why was crying I have to be strong. Why can't I go back to Wonderland...I can't if I do...they will kill...and if I came back in real life then...I will be sent to the doctor again. "Huh...Why is it always me." Just then I felt something touch my back. I turned around and saw a blue hedgehog. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. He looked like me but I knew he was middle class I was poor. He had a smile on his face but then it it went away. I knew why I was still crying.

No Pov

"Hey...are you ok?" The hedgehog asked her. "I'm fine...who are you?" Amy said with a smile. "Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog...you?" He said sitting next to me. "Alice but you can call me Amy." Amy said looking in his eyes. "You know I think I know you from somewhere." Amy said. "Really where? I moved here a week ago. My mom wants me to go make friends." Sonic said. "Ha have fun your middle class. There is no middle class here only rich and poor. I'm poor I live at the orphanage." Amy said looking out ocean. "Do mind if I ask why?" Sonic asked. "I don't remember anything that happened that night." Amy said. "Have you ever wanted to leave this place and find some where new." Amy asked. "Naw I felt like here is where I belong with my friends." Sonic said leading on her a little. "You call me one of your friends really?" Amy asked.

Amy and Sonic talked for some more till Amy had to go home. Sonic walked her home. When she got in her house and Sonic left. Amy was slapped across the face. She looked up and saw Mike. "You little Sult what where you doind with him! Your MY wife." Mike yelled at her. "Stop Mike she is not your wife so get out now" Mr. Eggman yelled. Mike left and drove away. "Alice go to your room please." Amy went up to her room and fell on her bed.

Amy's Pov

Thank God it's over. I got in my nightgown it's white and comes down to my knee. I climbed in to bed and fell asleep.

No Pov

Amy woke on the floor because she had a nightmare. A wolf walked into her room he was 18 and wearing a black shirt and brown pants his eyes were Blue. And he was very. Amy always thought he looked cute. "Are you ok Alice..." He said. "I'm fine Dash I just had a nightmare." Amy said getting off the floor. "Well Egg what's you down stairs to eat come on" Dash said taking her hand.

Amy and Dash got down stairs and where sitting down. There were more kids and they were sitting. Amy took her seat and picked up her book and started to read it. "What are you reading Alice." A rabbit asked. "War of time...it's about some war and if this guy doesn't do something right then he dies. It's all about his timing." Amy said. "That sounds like a good book can I read after you?" Dash asked sitting next to her. "Sure...Why are you guys caring about me now?" Amy asked looking at all their faces. "Will the fell bad of couse and all you do is sit there and read all the time." Mr. Eggman said coming out with a plate of Panckes. When he put the plate all the kids dug in all but Amy she just kept reading. Then there was knock Amy got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Am..." Sonic was cut off by Amy. "No you can't call me Amy in front of Mr. Eggman ok." Amy said "Well Alice I wanted to see if you could come out...?" Sonic said. "Hold on?" Amy let him in and walked in the dining room. There was something and a big noise like glass breaking. Then Amy came out with Eggman. "She can go out but she has to be back by 1030 or else." Eggman said. Amy hugged him. "Now go change out of your nightgown." Eggman said pointing to the steps. Amy ran up stairs and changed. When she came down she was wearing a a black dress with red and white pantyhose and the same boots as the day before. Her hair was down and had a red no way the back of her dress and a white apron.

Amy and Sonic went to the park. "So Amy how have you been?" Sonic asked climbing a tree. "Fine I guess you know your not like other boys." Y said looking at him and also climbing the tree. "Why...how I'm I not like other boys." Sonic asked sitting with his back on the tree. "Well for starters you haven't touched me in any way I didn't like,and your nice not rude and rich and when you turn 18 you have to find someone to marry." Amy said sitting across from him. "Really...Oh how old are you?" Sonic asked wondering. "16...And I'm have to get married to...I don't want to then I have give everything I love." Amy said with a little tears in her eyes. Sonic pulled her in a hug and she hugged him back.

They were both ripped down from the tree. Amy was still in his arms but was ripped away from him. Amy was in a green birds arms.

Amy's Pov

I know that bird his name is Jet he was...Oh no I looked at at Sonic he was being punched by Mike,and a red hedgehog his name was Fire. They were bearing him. After they stopped Mike came over to me. He pulled me close to his face. He kissed me I pushed him away from me and ran over to Sonic's side. ok I guess a bloody nose and some black-and-blue marks. He grad MY hand picked me up in his arms and ran. He was fast, faster the anything a felt.

He put me down in some grass and asked me if I was ok. I was I guess but I hope he was. We talked a little more and then he took me home. Didn't eat dinner I just went to bed.

The next day I woke up and put on a dark blue dress with black and white pantyhose. An apron that was white and some blue boots and I put on my necklace. I started to walk over to the bar. That's were my best friend lives. Her mother owns the bar. When I got there I told her I was here and then went upstairs to Creams room. Amy opened the door and was almost knocked down by the rabbit. Amy was in hug she hugged her back and sat on her bed. "Oh...Amy it is long then the last time I talked to you." Cream said. "I'm fine do you think we could go out side." Amy asked.

Cream and Amy walked over to the park and sat down in the grass. They talked for some time and then Amy felt someone touch her. She turned and saw Mike he slapped her hard that she was knocked out.

Amy's Pov

I am...dead. I couldn't see anything it was to foggy then I had the voice that would change my life forever

"Hello Alice."

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave you at a good cliff hanger. **

**Oh and cream is folded then her. Well R&R **

**See you guys later. :)**


End file.
